Flesh and Blood
by AshleeSusan
Summary: Commander Taylor has a daughter as well as a son. He is also in love with Alicia Washington. What will happen when Lucas, his son, tries to take over Terra Nova and what side will Isobel, his daughter, choose; Her fathers or her brother's. Some Sex Scenes
1. Pilot

**Flesh and Blood**

"Lucas no, don't do it. You can't do it", I could see the ground approaching me quicker that I wanted it to be. Lucas pushed me to the ground and I hit my head on a rock really hard but it didn't knock me out.

"What did I tell you not to medal with things that don't concern you", Lucas yelled walking in the opposite direction to where I was still lying on the ground holding my hand up to my face trying to stop the bleeding.

"Lucas please you can't do this", I tried to explain again but before I could realise what just happened, Lucas had ran towards me lifted me off the ground and pinned me to a nearby tree.

"Issy, I will not forgive our father", Lucas yelled. "He will have to choose between his own flesh and blood and his precious Terra Nova".

My eye's flew right open. I could feel someone's hand stroking my hair. I looked up at a familiar face smiling back at me. It was Alicia Washington, my father's lieutenant.

"You're ok", She assured me continuing to stroke my hair. I looked at her with an unsure look on my face. "You had a nightmare you were screaming but everything's alright now it was just a dream".

I didn't say anything or do anything. I could remember the dream as clear as day. Every second of the dream I could remember and I wished I couldn't remember it.

I lifted myself up into a sitting position with my legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

Alicia helped me to my feet and grabbed my dressing gown for me to wear. As I pulled on my dressing gown, Alicia left the room and I followed.

"How is she?", I heard a voice say as I walked out of the door.

"Fine", Alicia replied giving the person a kiss on the lips. It was my father. He was standing behind the counter cooking breakfast and making coffee.

I walked over to the table and sat down. Father walked over with a plate and placed it in front of me.

"Your Favourite", Father said placing a kiss on top of my head.

"Thanks, Papa", I replied as I picked up the knife and fork and dug into my breakfast.

Father walked back over to the counter and grabbed Alicia by the waist and pulled her towards him. He started nibbling on her neck which made Alicia moan.

Father and Alicia had now been together now for just under a year. It took Father a long time to found someone else after what happened to my mother.

"Nathanial, stop...", Alicia whispered to my father trying to push him away from her.

"Wash...", Father said wrapping his leg around Wash's leg.

"Don't mind me", I said standing up from the table.

"Sorry, Sweetie", Wash apologised walking towards the front door.

I went into my bedroom grabbed my jacket and meet Wash at the front door.

"Your not going to get dressed?", Wash asked. I shook my head. Wash didn't say anything more after that cause she knew what today was. Today was her brother's birthday and she knew that her father forgot totally about it.

Just as Wash was about to open the door there was a knock on the door. Wash opened up the door and say Skye on the other side.

"Skye...", Wash said, as I walked outside the door. Father was still behind the counter watching as her drank his coffee. He didn't say anything he knew that I was upset with him but he didn't know why.

Wash didn't say anything either she just walked back inside and closed the door.

"You ok?", Skye asked has we walked towards her house.

"Fine", I replied dropping my head.

"You are not fine, Is", Skye said stopping in front of me. "What's wrong?".

"I had the same nightmare again", I replied starting to cry. Skye didn't say anything, she just looked at me. "It won't go away. I have been having the same nightmare every night now for the past fortnight".

I fell into Skye's arms crying. She cuddled me back.

"Maybe we should go to the infirmary and see what they can do", Skye asked. "Does your Father know?". I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really know", I replied. "He knows that I have been having nightmares. Unless Alicia told him about the nightmares because I told her what they were about".

"Do you want to go to the infirmary?", Skye asked again .

"No let's wait until the next pilgrimage arrives", I explained.

"Why?", Skye asked.

"I heard Papa over talking and he said that there was a brilliant doctor coming through who is very good in her field".

"Everything ok?", Taylor said as Wash closed the door.

"It's nothing", Wash replied picking up her cup of coffee. Taylor walked over to Wash, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him.

"If it is really nothing then why is she so quiet and upset", Her Father asked in a calm voice to occupied on Wash then on what he was saying.

He began to pull down Wash's top and fiddling around with her bra.

"What are you doing?", Wash said beginning to moan as Nathaniel began to suck on her breast tissue.

He placed his finger on top of her lip and said, "Shhh...".

He ran and pinned Alicia to the closest wall he could find and started to kiss her passionately. His tongue slipped into her mouth and coated the back of her mouth.

He ran his fingers up her top and took off her t shirt.

"Do you want this?", Taylor asked as he began to suck on her neck again. He didn't need an answer from her cause the moaning coming out of her mouth meant yes.

He lifted her up off the ground, carried her into the bedroom and lied her down on the bed. She could feel his erection against her crouch as he started to crawl up her body. Her core began to ache as his penis reached that point.

"I need to talk to you about Isobel", Alicia said in a worry voice stopping him from taking her bra off.

"Whats wrong?", he said in a serious voice as he sat on top of Wash's legs.

"Is, the nightmares she has been having are of her brother". Taylor got off the bed and was standing next to her.

"What about Lucas?", Taylor said now in a very stern voice.

"That doesn't matter but it is his birthday today".

"I forgot", Taylor said now with his face to the ground.

"Nathaniel", Alicia said standing up next to him. "Issy, is depressed".

"No she can't be ", Taylor said steeping backwards from Wash. She nodded her head.

"I have to go and pick up the next pilgrimage. I'll see you when I get back". Wash leaned in kissed Taylor on the cheek, picked up her top and left the room.

Taylor sat down on the bed and placed his face into his cupped hands.

To be continued...


	2. The Diagnoses

**Chapter 2**

Skye and I were walking around the markets collecting supplies, while Skye was talking among random things. I wasn't really listening; my mind was too occupied with the thoughts of the nightmare, Lucas and my father.

"You're not even listening are you", Skye asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face giving me a fright.

"I was, eh, sorry, what was the question?", the words stumbled out of my mouth. Before Skye could say anything else there was a voice calling from behind us saying my name. As Skye and I both turned around, there was a figure running straight towards us. It was Malcolm. He was a doctor of some kind. I didn't really know him that well.

"Isobel, your father wants to see you in his office ASAP", he said coming to a halt. I didn't say anything but Skye looked at him with a weird expression on her face.

"Commander Taylor sent you to collect her?", She asked.

"Well he was running around all of Terra Nova trying to find if anyone saw where she was and I said that I saw you in the markets, so he sent me to go to find you", He replied just about to walk off, when Skye stopped him with another question.

"Why didn't he just come get her himself?".

"I have no idea", Malcolm said turning back round to face us. "He sounded angry. Maybe you should ask him yourself". And before anyone could say anything else Malcolm walked off like he had nothing else to say.

"I better go", I said turning towards my father's office.

"Do you want me to come with you?", Skye asked as she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back round to facing her.

"No, I should be fine", and walked off into the direction of my father's office. Maybe Alicia had told him about the nightmares and what they were about or the fact that she felt sad all the time.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Is", Reilly said coming down the stairs at her father's office. I didn't say anything I just looked at her and continued my journey up the stairs.<p>

As I opened up the door and looked around, there was no presence in the room but me. I walked over to his desk and noticed that there was a cup of coffee sitting on his table. I thought to myself, _'he couldn't have gone very far without his coffee so he should be back soon'._

I sat down in his chair and picked up his coffee mug. Just as I was going to take a sip the door opened and my father walked in.

He didn't notice that I was there until he saw that his coffee mug was not sitting on his table.

"Issy…", my father said as he started to walk towards me. He gave me a slight smile but nothing else. I smiled back at him but didn't say anything.

"We need to talk", Father suggested as he took the coffee mug out of my hands, placed it on the table and kneeled down in front of me. He looked into my eyes and placed his hands on my knees.

"Yes, Papa?", I asked, as I looked back into his eyes and could feel tears forming in my eyes. I started to cry.

"This…", He pointed out. I think he was talking about my crying. "… has to stop immediately".

I looked into his eyes with a shock look on my face.

"What Papa?", I asked starting to cry even harder.

"The crying, the sadness, the mood swings, the paranoia, is unacceptable", He said with a raised voice but stern. He stood up in front of me and walked backwards.

"What are you; you think; I hate you", I yelled standing up out of the chair and tried to make a run for the door but Papa grabbed me around the waist and pulled me towards him.

"Let me go!", I yelled trying to get away but every time I tried to pull away the harder he held on to me.

Just as I was about to yell the door opened and in walked Wash. Father loosened his grip and I was free. I made a run towards the door, past Wash who tried to grab me also but I scooted past her and out the door.

"What's wrong?", Wash asked with a shocked look on her face.

"That doesn't matter we have to go find her cause I don't know what she is capable of", Father said in a totally different type of voice.

"Well, why don't I go find her, while you talk to the new pilgrimage that is waiting outside", Wash suggested walking up to my father placing a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He nodded his head and they both made their way outside.

* * *

><p>I ran. I didn't know where I was running to but I just kept running. I was approaching the fence and thought to myself <em>'I need my big brother"<em>.

I started to cry again. What is wrong with my father? I don't know why but I can't stop being sad, crying, paranoid, mood swings, I don't know why but I can't.

'_I'm going to see my brother I don't care what anyone thinks I need to see him'. _

The fence was approaching faster then I wanted it to but I couldn't change my mind now I have to go see my brother.

Just as I was about to go under the fence a person jumped in front of me. I was Wash.

"Is…", she said, putting her hands out in front of her.

"Please, let me go", I begged desperately trying to get to my brother. Wash tried to grab me but I ran backwards.

"Issy, calm down", Wash was trying to reinsure me.

"No!", I yelled. "Did you hear what Papa said to me?". She nodded her head.

"He's right though", Wash agreed. I tried to run past her but she tripped my legs from underneath me and I fell to the ground. I started to cry harder again.

"I can't help it", I cried trying to get off the ground but the harder I tried to get off the floor, Wash held me harder to the ground.

"I know you can't, sweetie", Wash said loosening her grip but I tried even harder to get away. "You need help".

"I'm not crazy", I yelled, but before I could say anything else Wash pulled out a needle and took the top off it.

"I know you aren't crazy", She said in a calm steady voice but before I could say anything else she stabbed me with the needle in my arm. The liquid from the inside of the needle went into my arm and a few seconds later I had to close my eyes. I felt so tired and the last image in my head was of Wash looking down on me.

* * *

><p>I opened up my eyes a little. I felt a groggy and I could hear people around me. The first word that came out of my mouth was, "Papa!". I couldn't control what was coming out of mouth it was the first word that came to mind.<p>

"Is?", I heard my father say who placed his hand on my arm. I couldn't open my eyes up fully but I had my eyes open that much that I could see a figure looking over the top of me. It wasn't my father but a woman. It wasn't, Wash it was some other woman who I haven't seen before.

"Isobel", I heard the woman say but for some reason I couldn't speak. I tried to move my hands but they were tied down to the bed. I tried to move but I couldn't. My eyes were that heavy that I had to close them again and then I dosed off.

"When will the drug wear off, Doc", my father said to the lady. He stood up and looked down at me then to the doctor.

"It depends", the doctor said, tightening the ties around my wrist. "It can vary from hours to days".

"Dr Shannon?", Wash asked. "What is wrong with her?".

"She has Bipolar", Dr Shannon replied. Taylor sunk into the chair and placed his face into his cupped hands.

"Is it treatable?", Wash asked.

"Yes but the problem is we are not set up for mental disorders", Taylor said rising from the chair. "As well has having medicine".

"Can't you just fix her with the machine's that are here?", Wash asked Taylor as she walked over to him.

"No, the machines aren't set up for mental disorders", Dr Shannon said for Taylor as he began to weep.

"So, medicine the only thing that help?", Wash asked. "Doesn't she need a psychiatrist or a psychologist to help her?",

"Yes", Dr Shannon said.

"The only problem is there are none here in Terra Nova", wept Taylor. Wash placed a hand on his arm.

"Let's talk about this in the morning", Dr Shannon said walking over to the two of them. "Everyone's tired and stressed and it is getting late. We should retire for the night".

"What about Isobel, Doc?", Father asked looking down at me.

"She will be fine", Dr Shannon assured him. "I'll stay with her tonight". Taylor nodded his head and gave me a kiss on the foreword.

"Love you, Princess", he whispered and made his way towards the door holding Wash's hand.

"She is going to be alright", Wash assured him. Father just nodded his head.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Nathaniel's house (it's called Nathaniel's house because Wash hasn't moved in yet), Wash opened up the door. Taylor lifted Wash off her feet and into his arms.<p>

"What are you doing?", Wash asked with a smile on her face. Both Taylor and Wash had forgotten about Issy and they were to occupied on themselves.

"What do you think I'm doing", he said and carried her into the bedroom.

"Will this do?", He said placing her on the bed. Wash just looked up into his eyes and there was a connection that has always been between them.

Taylor started to crawl up her body while taking her top off. When he lifted it over her head he started to nibble on her neck. She started to moan.

She couldn't have down it any quicker but she ripped off his t shirt and threw it on the ground.

"That was my favourite t shirt", Taylor joked.

"Well not anymore", Wash laughed back. Wash leant up to Taylor's ear and whispered, "I want you".

Just as she said those words he started to take of her pants and underwear. After that he started to kiss down her belly. Wash lifted her front half of her body up with her arms.

When Taylor reached her clitoral clans, which was swollen with anticipation, he started to kiss it. Alicia started to moan again. She hated when he teased her.

Then he started to lick it which made it only worse. She reached down to his head and lifted his chin.

"Come here", She said and Nathaniel worked his way up to her lips. She could feel his erection against her core when he reached that point.

"I love you", She said to him and gave him a kiss. "I really want this but we have to think of Issy". Taylor sat up. He hadn't forgot about her but he was too much occupied with Wash.

He lied down next to Alicia and cuddled her in his arms. He grabbed a blanket that was at the foot of the bed and pulled it over the top of them.

"I love you", He whispered into Alicia's ear. She kissed him back which meant _I love you too_ .

To be continued...


	3. 3 Day's Later

**-3-**

**3 day's Later**

"Lucas, help me", I screamed dangling over the edge of a cliff. Lucas was standing on the edge of the cliff looking down on me.

"You made your choice and you choose father, so it is your fault", Lucas said as he turned around and went to walk away.

"Please Lucas, I choose you not Papa, your right and his wrong, please help me".

Lucas turned around and looked down at me. Without a word being said he knelt down and lowered his arm down for me to hold on to. I grabbed his arm with both of my hands and let go of the rock.

"Lucas?", I begged, he looked down at me and mouthed _sorry_. He let go of my hand and I fell.

I sat up so quickly on the bed that I nearly fell off the edge but the ties tying me down stopped me so I hit my head on the way down.

Father jumped out of his chair and held me down.

"Let me go you…", I started to scream and wiggle to try to get loose of the ties.

"Is, Issy", Father yelled while Jim (Dr Shannon's husband, which her name is Elisabeth) and Father tried to hold me down.

"Isobel!", my father yelled and I stopped moving. I looked into his eyes and I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You're ok", he assured me in a calm voice. I looked around I could see Jim and my father standing beside me, Alicia and Elisabeth standing at the end of the bed, and Skye standing in the far corner.

"I'm sorry", I said tears flowing from my eyes. I lied there I didn't know what was happening; I didn't know why I was here tied down to the bed. The last thing that I remember was being pinned down by Wash and being jabbed by a needle than darkness.

Jim walked backwards because he could see the distress that was on my face. Wash walked towards the side of the bed.

"Leave me alone!", I yelled and started to wiggle again trying to get away from Wash. My father pinned me to the bed.

"Is, you're ok, it's just Wash", he said trying to keep me still.

"What is wrong with me?", I asked still trying to get away. Jim had to step in again to try to keep me calm.

"You're sick, Is", My father said holding me down.

"I'm not crazy", I said, finally coming still. I started to cry my eyes out. The only thing that I wanted was for Papa to cuddle me and he tried to do that. He tried to undo the ties that were around my wrists and ankles but Dr Shannon stopped him.

"Taylor, no", she said. Wash walked over to his side and he fell into her arms crying.

I looked up at him. It must be really serious for my father to cry like that.

"Papa?", I asked in a calm voice with tears still rolling down my cheeks. He looked at me and then at the doctor.

"Please?", he begged the doctor. "She scared and she doesn't know what is happening. Can I please hug my little girl". Everyone looked at me and then back at the doctor. She nodded her head and the look on my father's face looked like there was a burden taken of his shoulders.

He started to undo the ties but he was having trouble.

"No, let me", Wash said when she undid the ties for him.

When I was free, I flew out of bed into my father arms crying even harder now.

"What is wrong with me?", I asked him again. He just looked at me.

"Can I take her home", Taylor asked. "I will never let her out of my sight".

"Just for tonight", Elisabeth said. I didn't say anything else, I was just glad that I was allowed to go home.

My father placed me on the ground, he grabbed Alicia hand and we left the building.

Skye was standing outside the door. All she did was smile at me. My father wrapped his arms around my shoulder and I smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>As I walked into my bedroom and lied down on the bed. Papa pulled the blankets over my body and kissed me on the foreword.<p>

"Love you, Princess", He said sitting in the chair beside me. He picked up a book he was reading and started to read.

"Papa?", I asked and he looked up at me and placed the book on his lap.

"Yes, sweetie?", He asked continuing his gaze on me.

"What is wrong with me?", I asked again. He looked at me and smiled.

"We will talk about it in the morning", He said in a calm voice and stroke my forehead. "Now, sleep".

My eyes became heavy again and I dosed off to sleep.

Wash walked to the bedroom door and leant against the door.

"She asleep?", She asked and my father nodded his head. Wash walked over and sat on his lap.

He smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and saw that my father and Wash were asleep on the chair next to me.<p>

"Papa?", I managed to escape from my mouth. He opened up his eyes and looked at me. Wash opened up her eyes too.

"You ok?", he asked, as Wash hoped off his lap. I looked at him. Today I felt sad, very sad. I just smiled back at him.

"Fine", I said as a tear fell down my cheek. He knew straight away I was lying.

I sat up in bed and dangled my legs over the edge of the bed. Papa helped me to stand up and he grabbed Alicia's hand. We all left the room and into the kitchen.

"We have to go straight to the infirmary", father said. Alicia nodded her head and looked at me. Another tear fell from my eye.

"You haven't told me what is wrong with me yet?", I asked, dropping my head down towards my feet. My father walked over to me, knelt down and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Oh, Is", He said looking into my eyes. "You're not well". I looked at him. I could feel tears forming in my eyes again.

"You have bipolar", I looked at him. I didn't believe him.

"No, you're lying", I stepped backwards. "You're just trying to scare me". My father walked towards me again but I kept backing away.

"Is, please", my father begged. He knew I was getting distressed. I made a run towards the door but my father grabbed me.

"Issy, you can't always run from everything", he said gripping harder onto me.

"Let me go", I wiggled but it was no use. I was defenceless. I started to really cry. "Why are you lying to me".

"Is, please", my father said again. I had to stop. There was no way out of this. My body went limp and my father was holding me up.

"I'm sorry", I cried. My father held me close and looked up at Wash who was sitting in the chair with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"How is she?', Elisabeth asked as we entered the infirmary. My father turned around and looked at me sitting on the stairs outside. He shook his head.<p>

Suddenly, the alarm went off and Taylor ran outside to see what it was all about. There was a Carnitories running towards the gate and behind it was the sixers herding it on towards the fence.

"Doc can u look after Is, while Wash and I go see what is going on", my father had ordered. Without question Elisabeth ran to my side as Father and Wash ran off.

"Where are they going?", I asked as I tried to run after them but Elisabeth grabbed my hand and shook her head.

"They will be back shortly. Wait with me". I nodded my head.

* * *

><p>"What is going on?", My father asked as he reached Reilly.<p>

"The sixers have captured a dinosaur and are making it head towards us.

"Shannon!", Taylor yelled has he came to the scene. "Go fetch me some bow and arrows will you Reilly".

Reilly ran off to fetch some bow and arrows when my father ordered the guards to throw some oil on the ground so we could start a fire. They did as he told them to do.

Soon enough Reilly returned with two bow and arrows.

"I expect you know how to use one of these", Taylor said handing a bow and arrow to Jim. Jim nodded his head and gladly took the bow and arrow off him.

"No more than eight hundred metres", He reinsured him. Jim nodded his head. They both lit the end of the arrows and pulled the bow back and fired. It landed exactly where Taylor wanted it to land.

* * *

><p>"Dr Shannon, can you come and help me with this", a nurse yelled from a patient's bedside. The patient was coding so when Dr Shannon turned away for a second I ran and hid behind a building not that far away from the infirmary.<p>

When Dr Shannon turned around again and saw that I was gone she panicked.

"Isobel!", she yelled while running down the stairs. I didn't want to stick around to see what the outcome was going to be.

* * *

><p>I ran towards the new buildings that were being built. I knew that there was a hole that I could fit through so I could go see my brother.<p>

As I was heading in that direction, I wasn't taking in the surroundings and I ran straight past the Shannon's house.

"Hey!", I heard a voice yelling from the door of the Shannon's house. I turned around that quickly that I fell head over heels and onto the ground.

"Hey are you ok?", the voice asked. When I turned to look at who was talking to me, it was a boy. He looked around my age, 16.

I looked at him then a sharp shooting pain shot through my head.

"Here let me", He said helping me to my feet. Then he realised who I was.

"Your Commander Taylor's daughter aren't you?", he asked looking into my eyes. He had piercing jade green eyes that were looking straight at me. I nodded my head.

"So where would you be off in such a hurry for?", He asked, dabbing my cut that was on my head with a piece of cloth from his shirt.

"I was…", I tried to find the words but I felt so guilty. He looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"Up to no good I can see", he said. I just smile back him.

"Isobel", I said introducing myself to him.

"Josh", he replied. "You still haven't answered my question". I looked at him. I wasn't smiling anymore. Before I would say anymore, I heard a voice behind me calling my name. I turned around to have a look at who it was. It was Wash.

"Why did you run away for?", she asked moving forward towards me. I didn't say anything. I just looked at her.

"You can tell me", she said coming to a halt in front of me. "It's Lucas isn't it?". I looked into her eyes and I could feel a tear running down my cheek. I turned around to face Josh. I looked him in the eyes and started to cry.

"Maybe I should go back inside and leave you two alone for a while", He said walking back inside his house.

"I hope to see you again", He smiled just as he got to the door. I smiled back and turned to face Wash. When I heard the door close, I fell into Wash's arms crying.

* * *

><p>Papa flew out of the lounge chair as Wash opened up the door to my house.<p>

"You found her", He said walking up to the both of us.

"I'm sorry, Papa", I wept as he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok, Princess", he said cuddling me even harder. "You're safe. That's all that matters". He looked up at Wash who was smiling back at them.

"You must be tired", Wash said. My father loosened his grip and I turned to face her. I nodded my head. My father placed a kiss on top of my head and Wash just smiled at me.

I begged everyone a goodnight and made my way into my bedroom. Just as I was about to get into bed I saw a box sitting on the window sill. I walked over to see what it was.

I opened up the box and saw there was a letter inside. I opened up the letter and read it:

_Dear my beautiful little sis,_

_I heard that you remembered my birthday which is today but I'm not happy. I heard that you are not well and you tried to come see me. I was waiting for you today but you never showed up. I will wait for you at the falls in 2 days' time. I hope to see you then._

_Lucas _

I quickly hid the box under one of the slates that is loose in my room and place it under there. I then quickly jumped into bed and pulled the blankets over me. I can't believe that my brother wants to see me. The last time I saw my brother was when my father banished him. I hope I can sneak out to see him. I miss my big brother.

To be continued…


	4. A Walk to the Falls

**-4-**

**A Walk to the Falls**

"Issy, wake up, Issy".

I opened my eyes and saw my brother shaking me.

"Lucas?", I looked at him. We were in a boat and the seas were rough. The deck was filled with water.

"Issy!", He said shaking me again. All of a sudden I saw him take out a big needle. He stabbed me in the chest. I screamed.

I opened up my eyes. I was in the far corner of my room screaming.

"Is, please its ok", Wash said trying to get me under control. "It was just a dream". I continued to scream. Wash had me pinned to the wall.

"Isobel!", she yelled. I stopped dead. Tears were falling from my eyes.

"I'm sorry", I cried. Wash lifted me down from the wall and into her arms.

"It's ok, Is", she comforted me.

We walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I wiped my eyes and looked around for Papa.

"Where's Papa?", I asked.

"He had to go in early to deal with something", Wash replied showing me to the lounge. "You don't have to worry about anything, though".

She watched as I sat down on the lounge until she sat next to me.

"The dream?", She asked looking like she already knew what the dream was about.

"What about it", I replied not looking her in the eye.

"It was about Lucas, wasn't it", she asked lifting my chin up so I looked her in the eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it", I replied trying not to cry.

"Sweetie", Wash said with a smile on her face. "You have to talk about it if you want to get better". I didn't answer. I pushed her hands away from my face, stood up and ran out the door.

She didn't follow. She knew that I didn't like to talk about my brother. She also knew that when I got scared or annoyed, I always went to the same person. Skye.

* * *

><p>I was so angry with my father, actually everyone. Lucas, Papa, Wash, Dr Shannon, everyone. Everyone except Skye.<p>

I was running through the market place knocking over things as I passed through. Suddenly, I ran into someone knocking me flying.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry", I said coming to my feet. Then when I realised who I ran into. It was Josh.

"Now why is it that you are always on the run", he joked, helping me to my feet. I just smiled. Then I realised that he had a piece of fruit in he's hands.

"What's that?", I asked even though I knew that was a stupid question to ask, I replied with a different question. "Do you need help with that?".

Noticing that he was trying to open it. He nodded his head.

I took the piece of fruit off of him and into my hand. He also handed me a knife.

"Thank you", I pointed out. I cut down into the fruit. The juices were running everywhere.

"Is it nice?", Josh asked taking a half off of me.

"Try it", I said leading him on to try it.

"You first", He said acting like a two year old boy. I took a bit out of the piece of fruit and smiled. Then thinking that it was alright he took a bit out of his piece of fruit. The face he made just made me laugh.

"Um that was, um…".

"Just me you get used to it", I laughed. He looked at me probably thinking _'I hope she is telling the truth'._

"Anyway, you never answered my question", He said taking another bit out of the fruit.

"What question?", I asked pretending like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Running".

"I was, um…", I didn't know what to say so I just told him the truth. Sort of. "… going to see Skye". He looked at me like I was lying.

"What?", I said, but I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled at me. "Would you like to join me?".

"Sure", he said as we began to walk towards Skye's house.

* * *

><p>"Where's Issy?", Taylor said as he ran inside the house.<p>

"She's at Skye's", Wash wept sitting on the lounge wiping her eyes. Taylor walked over to Wash and stood behind the lounge. He leant over and cuddled wash in his arms.

"What's wrong?", he asked wiping a tear from Wash's eye with his finger. Wash looked up at him and their lips met. They started kissing passionately. Wash hoped on her knees on the lounge still kissing. Taylor lifted Wash up off the lounge and into his arms. Wash wrapped her legs around Taylor waist.

He carried her into the bedroom and onto the bed. She laid down flat as Taylor started to crawl up her body. Her core started to ache now. Like she said, she hates being teased. Their lips met again.

Wash stated to moan as Taylor worked his way down to her neck and started nibbling on it. He worked his way down to her breasts. He started to play around with her bra.

He slipped off her top that she was wearing and threw it to the floor. Then without hesitation he ripped off Wash's bra and also threw it to the ground.

"That was my favourite bra", Wash said.

"Well, now we're even", he said starting to nibble of Wash's nipple. Wash remembered how she ripped off his favourite top when she started to moan again as he started taking off her pants and underwear she was wearing.

"Nathaniel", she moaned as he started to play around with her core. Taylor took of his top and started kissing her lips again. While he was kissing her she could see he's erection pushing through his pants.

Without a word Wash started to take off his pants. When she finally got his pants off he slipped inside of her. They both started to moan. With the first thrust that he did Wash sort of screamed. To keep her quiet he started to kiss her and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

With another thrust she moaned again. With every thrust that he did the faster he went. When Wash started closing in around him he knew that she was ready. With one last thrust it sent Wash over the edge.

Finally, Taylor came out of her and started kissing again.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Is", Hunter said sitting down outside the house with Max, Tasha and Skye.<p>

"Feeling any better?", Max asked, while standing up and hugging me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No not really but I'm well enough to go OTG", I said remembering that Lucas wanted to see me.

"Are you sure?", Max asked, moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"Of course she is", Tasha said jumping up from the ground.

"Well we will meet in the usually place in an hour", Hunter said. I nodded my head. Hunter, Deborah and Max all walked inside leaving Josh, Skye and me outside alone.

"Are you sure?", Skye asked coming to her feet.

"Josh, this is Skye", I announced trying not to answer the question.

"Hey", Josh said.

"Hi", Skye replied. Pulling me to the side. "Sorry, Josh I just want to talk to Is alone for a second".

"What are you…", I said trying to pull away from Skye.

"Please tell me you don't want to see Lucas?", She asked not letting me go. I just looked at her. I couldn't lie to her, she would know. "Is!".

"What!", I yelled. "I'm not talking about it now".

I pulled away and walked back to Josh.

"What is OTG?", he asked, ignoring what he just overheard. I smiled at him.

"Outside the gates", I smiled walking towards the new houses that were located at the far end of the colony.

"Hey!", Skye yelled, as I turned around. "What about us?".

Both Skye and Josh followed after me.

"Change your mind did we?", I said with a smirk on my face. Skye smiled back at me.

As we approached the opening in the fence I looked around to see if anyone was here. There was no one.

Without a word both Skye and me scooted under the fence, when we noticed Josh had not come under.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Nothing", he said with a scared look on his face. "Won't your father know where you are?".

"No", I said shaking my head. "He's always so busy with the colony and Wash. We will be back before he even realises".

"Are you sure?", He asked.

"Positive", Skye butted in.

So, we made our way into the dense forest we walked, until we made it to the spot where we were going to meet the others.

They were there but they had a surprise. It was a tank.

"Where did you get that from?", I asked with a shocked look on my face.

"We sneaked it out of the colony", Max said.

"Good, ha", Hunter said.

"Let's go until it gets too late", Skye said.

So we made our way up to the falls.

To be continued...


	5. The Kidnap

**The Kidnap**

**~5~ **

"How much further, Is?", Tasha asked while we were walking along the highest point of the falls.

"Not too much further", I replied stopping. "Who wants to go the short cut with me?".

"We'll meet you down there", Hunter replied.

"I would love to go down with you but I have a fear of heights", Max said walking over to me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine, your loss", I replied taking off my top. I had a bikini top underneath my top which was my favourite colour sky blue. I watched as everyone but Josh and I, walked away.

"What's the short cut?", Josh asked looking at me. I looked over the edge of the cliff. "What, you mean down there?".

"Yeah, of course", I said with a smile on my face. He looked at me as if I was joking.

"Why does he do that?", Josh asked walking over beside me.

"Does what?", I replied with another question.

"Max…?".

"Oh!", I said looking Josh in the eyes. "He likes me, a lot so yeah…".

"Well do you like him?", Josh asked.

"Jealous are we", I joked.

"No", he replied with he's cheeks turning red. "Isn't your father protective of his only daughter?", Josh asked changing the subject altogether.

"Well, yeah…", I replied getting ready to jump. "But he doesn't need to know about it does he?".

With that I leapt over the edge of the cliff. I could see the water falling around me going in the same direction I was going, down. It felt like a long time before I hit the water.

The water was rushing all around me when I hit the water. It felt so magical. It didn't hurt my lungs.

Finally I touched the bottom of the river and pushed back up to the surface. When my head came out of the water, I couldn't see josh anywhere. It's that he hasn't jumped yet or he has jumped and is under water.

Suddenly, a head popped up beside me and it was Josh.

"You are crazy!, Josh said trying to catch his breath.

"Where's the fun in things when you don't take risks?", I said swimming down to the shallow end of the river.

"How many times have you actually done that?", Josh asked pulling himself onto the bank.

"Let's just say many times", I smiled and pulled myself up next to him.

He looked at me and I looked at him. There was some connection between us but I couldn't figure it out yet.

He leant across and placed his hand onto my knee. I didn't move, I just looked into his eyes. He leant across and our lips met.

I didn't move or pull away; I just kept my lips where they were.

"Is!", I heard a voice yell from the other side of the rock. Quickly, both Josh and I pulled away. I looked up and it was Max.

"Max", I said feeling really awkward. He looked at me like he was angry.

"Not now, Max", I said very annoyed with him. He snorted.

"How far is it from here?", Hunter asked looking confused.

"About 1 ½ clicks west", I replied. Josh looked at me.

"We better get going before it gets dark", Skye said walking the in west direction.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back", I said turning north.<p>

Suddenly, someone jumped from the tree right in front of me.

"Don't even think about it", the person said. I turned around to face the others and saw people run out from the bushes and jumped down from the trees. Sixers.

"Don't even think about running", a male voice said emerging from the bushes.

"Carter!", I said getting ready to pull out my gun.

"Oh, baby Issy", he said walking over towards me. "Don't even think about it. Hand it to me".

He stopped in front of me and took the gun off me.

"Where's Lucas?", I asked standing my ground. He just looked at me and grabbed my hand. I tried to pull away but the harder I tried the tighter he held.

"Grab them!", Carter yelled and hit me across the face. I fell to the ground.

I looked around; people were grabbing the other guys. We were out numbered. There was no way we were going to get out of this. I turned to face Carter. A tear rolled down my face.

"Why are you doing this?", I cried trying to stand up but he just pushed me back to the ground.

"It's for your own good", Carter said and in that second he hit me across the head with his gun.

* * *

><p>"Where's, Isobel?", Taylor asked as he came across Wash walking in the markets.<p>

"At Skye's, why?", She asked looking into he's eyes. She could see that he was worried. "What's wrong?".

"One of the drovers went missing", Taylor explained. Wash looked at him and placed a hand on his upper arm. "Skye, Hunter, Max, Tasha, Josh and Issy are missing".

"You, don't mean…", Wash said when she leaned over and gave her boyfriend a hug.

"They left at 1130 hundred hours with the rover but there was only Hunter, Max and Tasha was seen", Reynolds said running over to them. "Issy, Skye and Josh were seen leaving fifteen minutes later out of the new construction site".

Taylor was just looking at him. He didn't say a word. Wash held his hand for support.

Suddenly, Shannon came running from the direction holding something in his hand. It was a box, some paper and jewellery.

Taylor turned around and looked at him.

"I found these under one of the loose floor boards in Isobel's room", He said handing them over to Taylor. Taylor looked at the box and opened it up. He read the letter then suddenly a rush of anger came over him.

He didn't read the others because he knew that they all came from the same person, Lucas.

"Go prepare the rovers we are going for a drive", Taylor commanded.

Reynolds walked away giving orders to the others to get the rovers ready. Wash looked at Taylor while Shannon dropped his head to the ground.

"What's wrong?', Wash asked. Taylor just looked at her and said one word,

"Lucas!".

* * *

><p>"You finally made it", a women said trembling out of the bush. "Mira has been waiting. Have you got them?".<p>

"Well you can tell Mira that she doesn't have to wait any longer", Carter said carrying me in his arms. "Where is she?".

The woman pointed into the canopy of the trees and Carter nodded his head.

I slowly opened up one eye and could see Carter's face.

"Take the others to the cages", I heard him say and I saw faintly the other sixers dragging them away towards the thick jungle.

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, and I could hardly open my eyes. I could feel my hand dangling down in thin air and I hit something hard. It was a knife.

I grabbed hold of the knife and I fell out of Carter's arms. I held the knife in my hand but I nearly fell over. I think when Carter hit me with the gun it gave me concussion.

"Stop it!", Carter said walking up towards me. "You are going to hurt yourself. Give me the knife".

"No!", I yelled standing up straight. I turned around and saw that there were people around me holding guns and knives, which were pointing them at me.

"Where is my brother?", I said.

"If you put the knife down I will take you to your brother", I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around and saw it was Mira.

"No!", I yelled. "I don't trust you".

I started to cry.

"Sweetie…", Mira said walking up towards me. "You are not like your father".

"What has my father got to do with all of this?", I asked falling to the ground crying.

"Your father lied to you".

"What do you mean?", I asked looking up at her.

"About your brother", Mira continued squatting down and placing a hand on my shoulder. She placed her other hand on the blade I was holding and took it off of me.

"Why are you trying to turn me against my father?', I asked pushing Mira away. Mira looked up at me then to Carter and nodded her head.

Suddenly Carter grabbed me from behind.

"Let me go you…", I said trying to get away.

"Hold her still", Mira commanded and pulled out a huge needle.

"No, please!", I yelled continuing to try to get away.

Then Mira jabbed me with the needle and pushed the contents that was inside it into my arm.

I felt light headed and dizzy then darkness.

* * *

><p>"Josh, wake up, Josh", Skye said shaking Josh from side to side. Josh opened up his eyes and saw Skye standing over him.<p>

"Is he awake yet?", Hunter asked sitting up against the cage holding his head.

"Finally!", Max said pacing up and down the cage. Josh sat up and looked around.

"Where's Issy?'', he asked trying to stand up but couldn't. "What happened?".

"What happened!", Tasha yelled out standing up from the other side of the cage. "What happened? Sixers happened that what happened".

Josh looked around everyone had a big cut to their heads. Skye looked at him and shook her head.

"No one knows where Is, is", Skye said helping Josh to his feet.

"Why are we in a cage for?", Josh asked looking around.

"Did he seriously just ask that question", Tasha said.

"He did", Max said.

"We were kidnapped", Hunter said. Josh shook his head.

"That's not what I meant", Josh replied. "I mean, why we are in a cage and Issy isn't"."

"It was Lucas", Skye said in a calm voice.

"You mean?", Josh asked. Skye nodded her head.

* * *

><p>"Ready to fall out", Commander Taylor yelled standing next to a rover in front of the main gate.<p>

"Just about sir", Reynolds replied instructing the other soldiers to move out.

"I'm going with you", Dr Shannon said walking next to her husband.

"No you stay here", Taylor said to Dr Shannon. Wash walked up beside Taylor.

"But…", Elisabeth said.

"No questions", Taylor said holding onto Wash's hand. Elisabeth gave her husband a kiss on the cheek and left with her two daughters.

"Do you really think you should be going out there", Wash said looking into his eyes.

"I have to", he replied and jumped into the rover. "Stay here and look after the colony".

Wash nodded her head and stepped backwards. There were a thousand of thoughts flying through Taylor head but his main priory is to get his little girl back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't said anything till now, I hope people are liking my story. I am going to try to upload a lot friquently. For people that are confused Kara does't exist in this story. Please R&amp;R and hope to upload soon. <strong>


	6. Never Trust in your Brother

**The Talk**

**~6~**

I opened up one eye. The only thing I could see was the canvas of a tent. I tried to open the other eye but couldn't. I couldn't feel anything. Not the tips of my toes to the top of my head.

The only thing I could do was move my eyes. I could hear people's voices around me. All of it was murmur but I could make out a few words.

"Where did Lucas go?", I heard a male voice say. It was Carter.

"What are we going to do with the others?", I heard a female voice say. It was Mira.

"How is she?", a voice said. I could make that voice out anywhere. It was Lucas.

"She still hasn't awoken yet", Mira said. I felt a hand rub over my forehead.

"Give her something so she will wake up", Lucas yelled sitting down next to me. I was starting to get my feeling back. I realised that I was laying on something soft. So I must be lying on a cot of some sort.

"I will see what I can do", Mira said. I heard footsteps and I think she left the room, as Carter followed after her.

Lucas leant down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Wake up, Baby Doll", I heard him say as he stood up and left the room.

I opened both of my eyes. I could feel my feet and arms now. I looked around to see if there was anyone in the room and there wasn't. I lifted my hands underneath me and pushed myself into a sitting position.

I could hear people talking outside the hut we shall call it. I looked around the room. There were pieces of papers hanging around everywhere. There were equations all over them. I notice straight away that they were Lucas's.

I slipped the blankets off my legs and tried to stand up. I was so light headed but I managed to stay on two legs. I could see shadows outside the door so there were still people out there but I thought if I could make a clear run, I was free.

I made a run for the door. When I turned the corner I ran into Carter. I stopped right in front of him.

"So, where do you think you are going in such a hurry", he said blocking my way out.

"Move!", I yelled, but he didn't move a muscle.

"Isobel!", I heard a voice say. Carter turned to see who it was. It was Lucas. I ran and jumped into his arms cuddling him so hard I think I stopped him from breathing.

At first he didn't cuddle me back he just stood there. Then, over his shoulder I saw Mira walking towards me. Lucas turned to face Mira and looked at her.

"It's fine", he said wrapping his arms around me.

"I missed you", I cried, feeling a tear roll down my cheek.

"I missed you too", I heard him say. He placed me back onto the ground and could see I was crying. He wiped a tear from my eye with his finger.

"Is?", he said and I looked up at him. Before he said anything else, I felt something hit me on the back of the knees and I fell forward. Lucas tried to catch me but I hit the ground that quick it wasn't funny.

"Ouch!", I yelled hitting my head on the wooden boards on the floor.

"Gentle!", Lucas said kneeling down to my level. "I'm sorry".

Suddenly he hit me across the head with his fist. It didn't knock me out but it hurt so bad that I wish I was dead.

Carter came up from behind me and lifted me up to my feet.

"Hey, stop it, you're hurting…", I managed to say. I just realised that Lucas wasn't going to save me when I started to cry again. "You are a monster!", I yelled.

Lucas didn't say anything he just turned to walk away.

"Where are the others?", I asked as he turned back to face me.

"Tie her up", he ordered and Carter pulled me back into the room.

"Please, where are they?", I asked again. "Lucas!".

But Lucas just turned and left the scene.

"Let go of me!", I struggled as Carter pushed me onto the bed. Then I saw Mira walk through the doors.

"Wait!", she yelled and everyone stopped dead where they were. I jumped off the bed and into the far corner.

"Leave!", She ordered.

"But Lucas said…", Carter said.

"And I said leave", Mira said again and everyone left the room except Mira.

"It's ok", She said and started to walk up towards me.

"Don't come any closer", I yelled and back up as far as I could into the closer.

"It's ok", she said again continuing to walk towards me. "I just wanted to talk".

"No, you don't", I said and tried to make a run for the door, except she grabbed me around the waist and held me tight. I started to cry.

"Please", I begged. "I just want to go home".

I stopped fighting. I stopped thinking. I thought that I didn't care what happens to me. I gave in. I went limp and fell to the ground crying.

* * *

><p>"I have an idea", Hunter said standing up from the ground.<p>

"Oh, great", Tasha said. "Is it like the ten thousand other ideas that you had that didn't work".

"No", Hunter said. Josh, Skye, Max and Tasha all looked at him. "Why don't we pretend that one of us is sick…".

"It just sounds like one of your other stupid ideas", Max said.

"Let him finish", Skye said letting Hunter continued.

"They will have to open the cage and when they open the cage the others escape".

"But your forgetting one thing", Tasha said. "One of us will have to stay behind".

Hunter already knew that so he dropped his head to the ground. "Well it's better that one of us stay behind then all of us, just waiting around to kill us".

"Hunter!", Skye said. "And what about Isobel?".

"And what about her", Hunter said.

"What are we supposed to do leave her behind", Skye said sounding really angry know.

"If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be in the situation in the first place", Hunter yelled standing up to Skye.

"Hey!", Max said getting really annoyed with them.

"What you're the one to talk", Hunter said. "You love Isobel but she doesn't like you. She is in love with Josh".

"Hunter you…", Max said and lunged at Hunter.

Suddenly, Josh stood in front of them and stopped them from fighting.

"I'll do it", Josh yelled looking around to see if there was any sixers watching and there wasn't. "Hunter plan isn't a stupid idea and I volunteer myself to be the one who is sick".

"Josh but…", Skye said trying to stop him. Everyone just looked at him.

"Yeah you're the one to be the hero", Max said cockily.

"Will everyone just cool it", Tasha yelled. "Josh has volunteered so let's just get alone with the plan".

Everyone just nodded their heads.

* * *

><p>"Crap!", Taylor said looking inside the rover that my friends and I took. "They're not here".<p>

"Taylor!", Shannon yelled kneeling to the ground.

"What is it?", Taylor asked running over to where Shannon was kneeling.

"Footsteps", Shannon showed him. "Which leads to the…".

"… Falls", Taylor finished Jim's sentence.

"Why would they be going to the falls for?", Jim asked standing up straight.

"Lucas", Father said walking in the direction of the footsteps. "Lucas has his equations there".

"What equations?", Jim said following after him.

"To make the porthole go both ways", Taylor said as he commanded the other soldiers to follow him this way. Jim didn't say anything else. He knew that Taylor loves his son but if it came to choosing between his son and daughter, he would choose Isobel.

* * *

><p>"Mira!", Lucas said very calmly working through the door. Mira stood up and nodded her head.<p>

"Lucas!", I cried standing back up straight. Mira left the room and didn't say anything.

"Sit", Lucas said as soon as Mira left the room.

"No!", I yelled backing up as far into the corner as I could.

"Is", Lucas said walking up towards me. "Don't you trust me".

"Why should I?", I answered him back scared as I ever been before.

"I'm your brother, Is".

"Yeah, and you betrayed that relationship when you betrayed Father", I said while a tear fell down my cheek.

"He killed our mother and lost you", He said sounding very angry now. "Why did you trust him again?".

"Firstly, he didn't kill our mother", I yelled getting very annoyed with him now. "And secondly, you and he are the only family I have left".

"They took you away from us that day and he chooses me over our mother", Lucas said running up to grab me. He grabbed me around the waist and held me tight. "I thought I lost you forever".

I started to cry. I knew how much he loved me and didn't mean to hurt me but I couldn't believe that he thought that it was he's fault that our mother died.

Before I could say anything else he said something that I couldn't believe he would say.

"I'm going to get father to choose between you and his precious Terra Nova".

* * *

><p>"Help!", Skye yelled out and some sixers came running.<p>

"What?", one of the sixers said.

"It's Josh", Tasha yelled. "He collapsed ".

The sixers took the bait and ran in leaving the gate open.

Suddenly, Skye, Tasha, Max and Hunter all bolted outside the gate and ran for the bushes.

"They've escaped", one of the sixers said just as Carter came running.

"You idiots", Carter said. They lifted Josh up from the ground when they knew that he was faking. "You!".

"They ran that direction", the man said pointing in the north direction.

"After them", Carter yelled. As soon as some of the sixers ran off after them, Carter walked into the cage and hit Josh across the face with his fist.

"You are coming with me", Carter said and dragged him towards to tree house that was in the tree canopy.

* * *

><p>"Keep running!", Skye tried to say. They could hear people running behind them. They were running as fast as they could.<p>

Suddenly they came up to a river.

"What now?", Tasha asked. Before anyone could say anything, Skye jumped into the fast flowing river and went with the current. Suddenly the sixers appeared from the bushes so everyone jumped into the water.

They started to swim. Then they realised that there was a waterfall up ahead. Before they could say or do anything they went over the waterfall.

* * *

><p>"Lucas!", Mira said as she came barging into the room. I had calmed down a lot I was sitting on the floor with Lucas talking about everything and anything. Lucas turned his head.<p>

"They have escaped", Mira said.

I felt a sudden worry lifted off my shoulders.

"What do you mean they escaped?", Lucas said looking at me. He could see that there was a smile on my face which made him angry. "We should have killed them when we had the chance".

"They went over a waterfall", Mira said. "I fear that they would already be dead already".

"No!", I yelled. Lucas looked at me then back at Mira.

Suddenly, Carter came in dragging Josh behind him. I looked at him. It looked like he'd been hit multiply times.

"Josh!", I yelled and tried to run to him. But Lucas stopped me. Josh looked up at me but didn't say anything. I struggled and finally was free. I ran up to josh and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry", I whispered in his ear. Before anyone could say anything else, Lucas grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back away from Josh.

Carter hit Josh across the head again and he fell to the ground.

"No, you…", I tried to say but Lucas held me back.

"That's enough", Lucas said. "Tie him up".

Carter grabbed some rope and tied him up to the pole. I started to cry.

"Lucas!", I yelled.

"You and I are going to see our old man", Lucas said throwing me over he's shoulder.

to be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>This is my 6 chapter upload i hope that people are liking the story. Constructive cristism is welcome. Please r&amp;r<strong>


End file.
